narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hageshī
Hageshī is a rogue shinobi of Kumogakure along with his partner Mezurashī. He is known to be one of the worst they have ever had because of his Trbo Release allowing him to be able outrun most of their Ninja. He is wanted for the murder of several Kumo shinobi and also for teaming up with the Missing-nin Orochimaru. Background Hageshī was born from an average Kumo Shinobi and a Kunoichi that possessed Swift Release. He had a pretty normal life until his parents were killed during the rampage of the Eight-Tails after the death of Fukai. After that everything went down hill, the Kumo council began to pressure him to form a clan with his Kekkai Genkai to add to their military strength, he was forced to go to brutal training to gain power fast, and he never got to have a normal life again. This later led him to resent the village and to think of when he would leave the place behind, one night, Hageshī found Orochimaru sneaking out of the village with the appearance of a women, having knowledge of his bloodline and how he was treated the snake sannin decided to offer him a new place for him to live and a chance away from the village. Hageshī almost instantly accepted and joined Orochimaru on his way out of the village, but like Guren, Hageshī also ended up guarding a base totally forgotton by the snake though he could care less. During his time at the base, Hageshī trained everyday by fighting the unstable test subjects left there with him. After training for months and creating a few new techniques, Hageshī believed it was time to follow his own path. When he had accidentatally found a person who apparently was a member of Jugo's Clan, The Turbo Release user implanted his Dna into his own boy to gain new abilties. One Day he sensed someone in the area of the base and left to check it out to find Mezurashī, who happened to be passing by. After a quick confrontation, they actually bonded with eachother with their hate for Kumogakure, Hageshī decided to go with Mezurashī as they decided to for a team. When Hageshī had later found out that his new partner was training in the sage arts, he asked if he could earn as well to control his new transformation. Personality Hageshī does not have much of a personality considering he was trained to get rid of "useless" (as the council said) emotions such as sadness, guilt, happiness, and ext. Though he is slowly building one. He is becoming very caring nd sensitive though he also has gained anger issues from his past life in Kumo. He wishes to destroy Kumogakure which is a trait that him and Mezurashī apparently share Appearance Hageshī is a Dark-skinned male with curly brown hair and yellow eyes. He is mostly seen in a baggy long-sleeved red and yellow shirt with black shinobi pants and sandals. When he has gone in his transformtion he will begin to become a human/jaguar hybrid as his hair will spike up with him gaining Black marks on his eyes and body, a tail, claws and fangs, and heightened senses. Abilities Considering he was trained since the age of 11, Hageshī is a very skilled ninja with some even calling him a protege with his skills in shinobi arts. Taijutsu Hageshī mostly relies on his Kekkai Genkai to increase his prowess in Taijutsu as it gives him almost unmatchable speed and agility. When in the transformation it will not only increase his speed but also his strength allowing him to do things such as lift a tree out of the ground or smash a wall with a punch. Kenjutsu Being trained in Kumo, he was bound to be trained in the art of the sword but instead like a select few, chose to use a Tanto instead. Though he wasn't the best he was still able to give some veterans a run for their money. Ninjutsu Like every other Jōnin, Hageshī has their level of chakra with being able to use two elements, three if you count his bloodline. He has created several of his own techniques which is an accomplishment itself but he is also well established in his other styles. Turbo Release Hageshī is the only known user of this Kekkai Genkai as it is a genetically altered version of Swift Release. He is very skilled in the element though he has only been able to create a few techniques from it. He has gained the ability to create after images with his speed allowing him to confuse his enemies. Lightning Release Again this was something he was bound to learn in Kumo as he was trained there for several years. Hageshī is an above average lightning user with enough skill to be able to add it to his Kenjutsu. Fire Release Hageshī only knows a few Fire Release techniques as there were not many users in the village, though he did learn a good amount with Orochimaru. Trivia Hageshī's name literally means "Fierce"